bindingofisaacfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lego6245
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have The Binding of Isaac Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Meighan Hey lego, i want to help as much as i can. ive been playing since monday. : thanks 8bit. Be sure to sign your posts though. Four tildes. Lego6245 23:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) im pretty new, how do i do that? Hey Lego, I've fixed most of the items page for now, but the main page can only be changed by an admin. Can you just change "possibley" to "possibly" on the main page? I thought after Edmund asked if there were any "better" wikis already out there that getting rid of some of the more glaring errors might just improve the place a bit. :) Also, is it possible to have the "talk" for a page in a different place to the actual information? Would be much tidier too! All the best! Oops. Am I meant to put my name along with the tildes? What's the point of "signing" the posts? HeirApparent 01:00, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Right, got it. Sorry for making a mess on your page. Delete these if you like. HeirApparent 01:01, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Put some effort into this project, please? I'm sorry to say... But some of what you're writing here is just horrible. A wiki is meant to be informative, not filled with your comments that sound like you're talking to yourself. FrazerJC 03:57, September 29, 2011 (UTC) : I'm throwing up what looks like talking to myself when in reality through up my thoughts for people to take into account when working, epsecialy on pages with little to no content. Don't you worry about it, I go through later and make it more professional. Lego6245 11:30, September 29, 2011 (UTC) :: Generally, you keep thoughts in the Talk page. :) The reason why I'm throwing a hissy is because if you purposely get it wrong the first time, you are purposely giving yourself more work in the future when it comes to re-writing it "professionally". FrazerJC 12:32, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Issue with image size. Hi. Thanks for your message Lego. I am not used to the wikia interface. I tried to add image to the item section but the image I add is double the height of the original image. I first thought it was a format problem (png), I tried to upload it as gif but the problem remained. How did you add the images of the other items so that the displayed size respect the original image one? Thanks. Naity 12:55, September 29, 2011 (UTC) EDIT: I answered my problem myself, I was showing them as thumbnail with caption (which was wrong). Real size without caption just makes it perfect. Naity 14:39, September 29, 2011 (UTC) Hello everyone Hello, ive been playing The Binding Of Isaac since it got out on Steam, and as i come forth new things on the game that aren´t here in the wiki, i´ll try to fill in and keep it here as fast as i can to help everyone know something more about the game. Congratulations to everybody who´s helping this wiki! Fabi.maxcote 04:28, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Preferences issue Hey. I'm having a great time editing this wiki and being a part of the community, but it seriously bothers me that when I try to disable setting in my preferences, particularly the email alerts, it says it's saved the changes, but it hasn't. The checkboxes revert, and I still get the emails. Do you know how to fix this? Solidplasma 21:33, September 30, 2011 (UTC) Requesting page move/rename (Loki) Please see this anonymous editor's comment on Loki's page http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Loki#comm-2682 FrazerJC 12:47, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Done and done. Keep up the good work. Lego6245 12:48, October 1, 2011 (UTC) Secrets etc ... I'll fill in the secrets list with descriptions for my shots... After that I can add a bunch other shots you can find a place for. I have a growing list each cosmetic change items do to isaac. You can find ways to incorporate them. But untill there are propper cheats/trainers for isaac i'm afraid the list will stay uncomplete. I don't have the nerv to grind everything down the hard way. And some of them need to be animated so that makes it much harder. If however someone finds a way to give instant item rechages. We can use the d6 without the room finish tedium to get any item we wan't. That would make it much more catasia worth while. Alternatively you can write to "souldescen" at aol and ask edmund to share the graphical resources of the game for the wiki. It will be much better to compile everything that to screenshot it or camcord it. I already wrote him about that. I guess a few more people would make him unerstand that its in his interest to give us the graphics. Better wiki, more publicity. Win win for everyone. Cheers SK_RaZoR Sk razor 13:06, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Main page weird? Why does the main menu include only items, rooms and mosnters when it should be? items, rooms, monsters, bosses, secrets, achievements And you might as well remove the popular pages link as its not working. Sk razor 13:19, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I'll get right on that. 13:24, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Seperate item articles Hello Lego, i wrote this on the Items page already, but i think we should create seperate pages for the items, so we can given them accordant categories to group them properly, add reference and interaction sections without messing up the table on the items page (which should only contain short descriptions; the Cube of Meat for example has quite a lot of things worth noticing), and last but not least make a nice item infobox template that clearly shows general stats like speed, tears, range and health. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 17:38, October 23, 2011 (UTC) Minimap icons I think we could also upload nicely cropped minimap icons of the different kinds of rooms (and maybe the appearance of items/slot machines left in regular rooms). They would also be of good use in templates i think, to indicate in which rooms you can find a certain item. --[[User:Lynel|'Lynel']] (talk) 18:52, October 23, 2011 (UTC) I like it too. Right now let's prioritize the halloween update. Lego6245 13:37, October 31, 2011 (UTC) wikitable style and items page transclusion hi, i have two ideas: #the wikitable class is ok, but we should make the table border wider and the corners round to match the boxes and the overall wiki style. i think the theme can be overridden via MediaWiki:Common.css. #maybe we can extract all the item sections to articles like Tarot Cards or Familiar and transclude them into the Items page? regards, Flying sheep 23:30, November 8, 2011 (UTC) : On point 1: It's a good idea. I'll take a look into it, but I'm not the best at CSS. Know someone who does? Put them in touch with me. : On point 2: I like the indevidual pages. Perhaps abstract the descriptions out to those pages and just have a link to them? : 23:32, November 8, 2011 (UTC) :: I’m pretty good with CSS. And individual pages which are linked to from the Items page are even better than transclusion! :: btw, i found a way to extract vector sprites flawlessly, here an example: File:Monstro.svg, but it is quite an effort: for each sprite, i have to extract it, open it, print it to a pdf, import that into inkscape, save it as svg, and upload it. some of them are incredibly detailed, though, such as the monster manual, and we can use huge images if we want. tell me which images you’d like to see, or if you want to know how to do it (for the latter i’d have to send you half of the game as .swf, though, so i don’t know if it’s legal in your country) ‒ Flying sheep 01:12, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Problem with another user Hello, theres been this user who's constantly changing the description on Mom's Knife. He keeps adding "Simply the most powerful item in the game PERIOD (Pretty powerful even after the nerf).". It sounds very subjective and even looks unprofessional. Theres been others who's also disagreed with him but he continues to re-edit the item. Not everyone has the same experience with the knife as he does. One fellow member expressed that the knife wasn't that powerful and he replies by saying he's just bad with it. If you would talk to this user: SK razor, that would be appreciated. At least make the description "Simply the most powerful item in the game PERIOD (Pretty powerful even after the nerf)." into something like "One of the strongest items in the game along side with Brimestone and Fetus in a Jar ". Or don't even post that at all since everyone has different experiences with the items. Everything in the item list looks professional until you get to the knife, it's description looks like someone's opinion rather then a factual description. The proverbial video. Hah. The usual reasons is that they don't like it. And its not about liking. If you scroll the comment we have TONS, of useless calamity arguing and debating about the knife. This one COMPLETELY on topic video, shows the full potential of it. Instead of new commers bickering for the the next 500 comment, yet again. So yes you are the founder. Decide how relevant it is... Besides the layout in items has become horrid. I'm going to probably get on that when I figure out better code. And if it was as irrelevant as oposition say. It wouldn't have had 3000 views. Means people want to see it. Other than that. Video will be the next medium... When people are fed up with text and imagining they will want a nice animated shot of how items operate - its simply the next level of development. And contributing to a more masterful wiki project. Sk razor 12:11, November 12, 2011 (UTC) : The main issue I have with the video is that it's unprofessional looking as it's opinion on what is supposed to be a fact based artical. It has it's place in an FAQ, though not on an item encyclopedia. See your talk page where I posted something to that effect. I don't care if it's the next medium, its place is not on that page. : 14:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) How do you sign you stuff with also a talk link, any quick way? : Four of these characters '~' All in a row. Or press the signature button. 14:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. Did you ask edmund to share the graphical resources? I did... He strategically dodged the question - meaning we need more people asking. This is the only descent Isaac resource either way... And if you want to go pro. We need a cleanup off all the useless pages and images on the wiki. You are the founder, figure out how and who's going to do it. Some of the good ones aren't even linked to the main page. : A list of them could be great. I can proboboly find all orphans and link them up. 14:44, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Hey, not really sure what happened here, but I entered a room and I think the mini-boss exploded immediately, dropping the rock/key in the bottom left. Possibly bomber boss spawning on top of rocks = insta death? Or maybe room config led to rocks multi-spawning. First time I've seen this miniboss between a boss room and a challenge room. Skillasaur 14:57, November 16, 2011 (UTC) That room is not too much of a special room, it usually is a room filled with rocks and bombs, and one of them was probably a troll bomb, exploding on an X Marks the Spot rock. Itu Harimau 17:23, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Candidates Error_Room: this is just a duplicate of the I_Am_Error_Room Binding_of_Isaac_rule_34: This is disturbing Binding of Isaac porn. If you make me an admin/bcat, I'll delete the last one! I promise to be good. Mirthmannor 19:26, November 27, 2011 (UTC) I also request a IP ban on http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Jjkkllmmnnoo1 He is just trolling the wiki and posting strange porn that has nothing to do with the game... Please get rid of the damn wh bar. It's useless, and forces itself to load before the rest of the page. I hate sites that use them, because they are just junky, and FORCED. Let's dissect the toolbar. WHWhat's Hot in Gaming | Got Feedback? | -----Empty Space----- | W Surprise Me! | V What's Hot in Gaming : If I wanted to find out what was hot, I would google it. Got Feedback : I filled out the survey, stating my opinion. Only useful part of this thing. Surprise Me : We already have a random page button. Totally useless. These toolbars look horrible IMO, especially in this case. It clashes with our dark theme SO MUCH. This is just a clutter addition. 22:24, November 30, 2011 (UTC) U.C's getting out of hand. I'm voting to remove Unregistered Contributors from editing the wiki. Why? Some of the idiots are running around posting spamming bullshit, "offering to give blowjobs", and so forth. And no, you can't just block the bastards. Their IP Adress changes a lot, so they'll just get unblocked from that. So yeah, like, disable them from editing or something. ~DMSwordsmaster Oh, and here's the faggot in question- http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/67.181.78.24 ~DMSwordsmaster Request. I request to be an admin. Not a beaurercrat, just a moderator/sysop. Simply because it can help deal with the vandalism and the spam these retarded U.Cs are posting. And yes, I have experience- I'm a sysop of one wiki, a beaurercrat of another, and I'd be a sysop of yet another if the owner actually signed in at all. So yes, I got experience, and I know what I'm doing. ~DMSwordsmaster mönströ is äwesöme hi,i wonder what blood bag does to ??? it gives you hearts but it also gives you speed,so what will it do to him? i had mr.mega and dr.fetus and homing bombs <3 A logo Hello, I have created a logo for the wiki; you may add it if you wish :) http://i.imgur.com/sIRDE.png Meepie 06:31, January 22, 2012 (UTC) The wiki's new look. Hey, the new look for the wiki is very nice but I think it could use some tweaking. We want the wiki to look good but it also needs to be usable. These colors are a bit too dark and could make reading difficult, especially in tables like the one over at Items. You can hardly tell the lines from the background anymore. Also it might just be me but looking at it right now is kind of giving me a head ache. Maybe you should put up a notice somewhere to ask for feedback? Maybe the front page? Because I'm probably not the only one with an opinion on this. Becer 22:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I tend to play frequently, so if I happen across anything that is not added on here, I'll do my best to get info and pics. Also, I know I've already posted three screenshots, but I'm working towards a new one for Pimp My Isaac called Dr. Lilith PhD. I'll post it when I finally get my hands on that upgrade combo. Frequent Player Same message as above, just with a heading this time. XP FAQ/Walkthrough: Finally done I finally finished my FAQ/Walkthrough for BoI on GameFAQs.com, I just wanted to let you know just in case you want to post a link to it (which I'd want your permission for first). As far as I know, it's one of the first actualy FAQ/Walkthroughs for the game, period. If you have any questions, email me via the address in the faq (http://www.gamefaqs.com/pc/636662-the-binding-of-isaac/faqs/64032) or send me a message on this wiki or any other I am an active member on (preferrably this one). Thanks! Krysto2010 New theme is too dark in some areas I know this is supposed to be a dark game and all, but the colors are a bit hindering to the functionality of the wiki in certain places. Specifically I'm talking about the new color for the tables which is almost pitch-black. In case you haven't noticed, the preview images for the items and almost everything else in TBOI have a black border around them just because that's how the art style is. So what ends up happening is you can't really distinguish what's part of the image and what's not anymore. For example, can you tell that Mr. Boom is supposed to have a fuse on his head? PLEASE FIX THIS. Another change that wouldn't hurt is not the making the text stark-bloody-white, which is making me have to squint when my monitor's brightness is set to the very minimum. Remember Youtube's earth day "lights off" theme? That was a good example of how to manage a dark theme, nothing was pitch black or bleach white, all the colors where a different tone of grey so it wouldn't strain the eyes to look at. I hope you find my concerns reasonable, thank you for your time. Luckylime 23:31, April 10, 2012 (UTC) Binding of Isaac forums I've noticed the forums have been completely taken over by spam. Wouldn't it be a good idea to take them off the main page or get some proper moderators? 13:27, April 14, 2012 (UTC) Spam has been nuked. New forums too! Lego6245 20:01, April 25, 2012 (UTC) Branching out the "Items" page I feel that, rather than a massive item page that has everything in one which gets difficult to manage, that instead we reduce it to a series of categories, each describing its contents in general with a link to an in depth page, more like a root database than what it is now. The page would say something to the effect of: Tarot Cards ---> Image of face down tarot card Tarot cards are pickup items that fill the Q slot and are consumed with use. They are randomly generated on pickup unlike pills that are randomly generated on use. Link -List of Tarot Cards- (links to Tarot Card Page) --------Next Section------------- And so on for Passive Treasures, Activated Treasures, Trinkets, Pills, Cards, Hearts/Soul Hearts, Coins, Keys, Bombs, etc. Each page would go more in depth on the item, what it does, how it can be used, ways to get more/less, better uses and would offer the player a bit more (in terms of, say, keys, and bombs) that a simple description and image. This would be a pretty easy fix, as you can probably copy/paste the entire table with little errors onto a new page and work from there. Overall the whole setup would take maybe an hours work on my part if you wanted it, just let me know your thoughts. My reason for this is that it is so much easier to manage shorter pages in greater quantity than managing a giant super-page like this one where small details (ie player adds spam to something minute) can go unnoticed for weeks. Again, just a thought. Thanks! Krysto Thanks for sending that warm salute if you need to edit another page, just call me and i will do my best to help in this wikia 00:31, May 18, 2012 (UTC)please do something about 10.8.56.52 he/she keeps massing the warth of the lamb page.:( Another admin Please consider hosting an election or such for another admin position or such, the wiki could use another admin to manage a lot of the crud that spammers do around here. http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/A_bloody_murderer(The_binding_of_Isaac_challange) This page is uneeded when there is an entire page dedicated to custom challenges, i think it needs to be deleted, would mark it for removal but im pretty new to all this. :c 72.208.15.130 04:19, May 20, 2012 (UTC)Yet another person grifing the wrath of lamb page and others 72.208.15.130 Troll alert Please ban user "Dragonhunt5", so far he has been defacing pages and adding obscene images to the wiki (which also need to be removed/replaced). http://bindingofisaac.wikia.com/wiki/User:Dragonhunt5 Thank you Krysto Troll alert 2.0 The previous troll has gone off his account and is now going by IP address: 187.14.101.9 Please pass an IP ban ASAP Krysto Only registered users? I would go further, because IPs can be switched easily by even slightly determined trolls. I think we need to have this Wiki be editable only by registered users, at least until a bit after the release of WotL, because I only foresee this getting worse not better for a while. Going towards the release, it'll be bad, after the release, it will spike and then the problem will probably diminish again. Gagaplex 07:19, May 22, 2012 (UTC)